


Thunderstorms

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little touching, Almost smut, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay Catarina Loss, Gay Maryse Lightwood, Kissing, Maryse Lightwood is amazing and adorable, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, So it Catarina tbh, lesbian stuff, shamelessly dorky, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Thunderstorms are to Maryse as Spiders are to Alec.





	

Lightning streaked across the black sky sending blinding flashes of light against the dim room of Maryse Lightwood’s office roaring thunder echoing just beneath it. Maryse watched as rain came down in heavy sheets from the sky pounding against the window and walls of the institute like bullets. It had been storming like this for hours not letting up at all which seemed a little unusual. Normally when it rained this intense it only lasted for ten maybe twenty minutes at the most.

Another burst of lightning violently crashed to the ground followed by a deafening clap of thunder causing Maryse to shiver. She turned to her piles of paperwork from the clave that seemed to be larger and larger every time she turned to look at it. She tried her best to swallow her fear and bury herself in her work.

A sharp knock on the door pulled the nephilim out of her distracting thoughts. If she was anyone else she would have jumped out of her skin at the sound. Looking up she relaxed at the sight of Catarina at the door with a warm smile on her face.

“Hey do you mind if I come in?” She asked not waiting for an invite as she walked into the room closing the door behind her. Rolling her shoulders Maryse leant back in her large leather chair a small smile tugging at her plump lips.

“You’re always welcome in my office,” she said twirling her pen in her fingers as ear-splitting thunder rolled in the distance. Catarina noted that Maryse’s clear blue eyes fluttered to the ground her jaw clenching with every clap of thunder and tear of lightning. “Can I help you with anything Ms. Loss?” She asked her formal voice cracking for a millisecond before Maryse cleared it trying to hide any evidence of fear.

“No one else is around you don’t have to be so ceremonious with me,” Catarina chuckled moving around the shadowhunter’s desk she placed her hands on her taut shoulders. “And to answer your question I came to check on you.”

“Check on me?” Maryse said incredulously straightening up in her chair. Catarina rolled her eyes and began to knead the knots out of Maryse’s shoulders. “I’m fine.” Catarina felt Maryse tremble under her fingers as lightning and thunder came striking and shouting to the earth.

“Your nerves betray you my love,” the warlock said leaning forward she began to pepper soft kisses along her cheek and neck gently massaging her shoulders. “I know how much you hate storms like this.”

“I’m fine really you don’t have to worry about me.” Catarina stopped her rubbing and wrapped her arms around Maryse’s slender neck.

“Of course I’m worried about you,” she said softly, tugging on the shell of Maryse’s ear with her teeth. “I could practically feel your nerves all day.” Maryse smiled and placed her hands on top of Catarina’s.

“And you only come now?” Maryse tried her best to phrase it as a joke but no humor managed to come out. The blue woman nuzzled her face against her shadowhunters cheek to calm her down.

“I would have been here sooner but well I kind of got tied up with Isabelle and Jace.” Maryse smirked and reached up threading her fingers through Catarina’s snowy hair.

“What were you three doing?” Catarina thought back to the past couple of hours and smiled softly tightening her grip.

“Well Isabelle made eggs and pancakes for breakfast and force fed it to Jace who got sick because well let’s just say the eggs were a little _too_ runny and the pancakes were a little _too_ cooked.” Maryse’s smirked widen at the thought of Isabelle trying to cook period. She really had to start teaching the girl the proper way to cook not just for Isabelle’s sake but for everyone else’s.

“So you were pumping Jace’s stomach all day?” Catarina nodded.

“So to speak well dealing with a livid Isabelle. I would have come sooner if not for trying to save Jace’s life.” Maryse nodded and quivered again as the storm continued to rage outside.

“I can’t believe this storm hasn’t stopped yet it’s been going on like this all day.” Catarina tightened her grip on Maryse and held her as close as she could with a chair between them. “It’s been killing me.” Her voice shook a little coming up just above a whisper.

“I can think of a few things to do to take your mind off of it.” A sly smile creeped onto Catarina’s lips as she began to nibble on Maryse’s ear eliciting a blush onto the younger woman’s cheeks. A feat only Catarina could manage.

“Well if that’s what you think is the most appropriate way to handle this situation as the head healer of this institute I can’t argue with you expertise.” Catarina laughed and took a step away from the chair.

“You’re so adorable.” She cooed placing her hands on either side of Maryse’s chair. The nephilim pushed away from the desk to allow Catarina to hop into her lap.

“I’m not adorable.” Maryse huffed placing her hands on the warlocks hips. Catarina smiled as Maryse jumped again.

“You’re my little gooey marshmallow.”

“I’m not.” Catarina laughed and kissed Maryse gently pressing her forehead against the shadowhunters.

“Not even a little?” She questioned. Maryse sighed and wrapped her arms around Catarina’s waist.

“Maybe a little if that’s what you like.” Catarina giggled and cupped both sides of Maryse’s beautiful face.

“I love you.” Catarina sighed causing Maryse to beam.

“You love me?”

“You know I love you.”

“I love you to.” Catarina smiled and they kissed again more passionately. Maryse let out a shaky breath as they pulled away from one another. Their eyes locking as she slowly began to unbutton Catarina’s shirt.

“I love you.” She said more seriously slowing pulling off Catarina’s button up and tossing it to the side. Her blue eyes had darkened like the storm clouds outside filled with lust and want as she began to run her hands up and down Catarina’s body.

“I love you to.” Catarina said breathlessly still holding Maryse’s face in her hands. A shiver tore through her body as Maryse’s hand move up Catarina’s back her fingers working at the back of her bra seconds away from unhooking it when the door burst opened just as another roar of thunder shook the earth.

Maryse yelped and jumped in her chair almost sending both her and Catarina out of the large leather armchair.

“Mom!” Both Isabelle and Jace began only to stop in their tracks at the sight of a half naked Catarina sitting comfortably in a shaken up Maryse’s lap.

“Isabelle! Jace! Haven’t I taught you to knock before you enter any room?” Maryse shouted though some of her authority had been taken out and substituted with fear.

“Mom you're having sex with the nurse?” Isabelle squealed a flabbergasted smile breaking her face in two.

“How cliche.” Jace said.

“How dirty.” Isabelle said in unison with Jace. They both turned to look at each other as if they had sprouted two heads.

“Isabelle, Jace please.” Maryse began her face was the color of a tomato and her eyes were glued to just about anywhere else.

“As much as I hate to interrupt your fun nurse time but I’m still dying and Isabelle is clearly the culprit.” Jace groaned holding his stomach in his hands.

“By the angel.” Maryse said between clenched teeth. Catarina was surprised that her teeth weren’t cracking under the pressure. The blue warlock slipped out of Maryse’s lap and gathered her shirt.

“You two go to the infirmary and I’ll see what I can do.” She said putting her shirt back on and buttoning it back up. She tried to swallow her disappointment as she forced herself to look out of the window. At least Maryse hadn’t managed to take her bra off.

“I don’t know how comfortable I am leaving you and our mother alone.” Jace frowned. “I don’t like to think of you stealing her innocence.” Isabelle snickered finding great amusement in this whole situation.

“Mom has sex with Catarina Loss,” Isabelle laughed causing Jace to smile a the while still holding onto his stomach.

“Out! Both of you!” Maryse shouted causing both of them to jump and scatter out of the doorway. Catarina’s cheeks had, at this point, darkened to the color of blueberries. “I’m so sorry.” She began getting up and moving to Cat.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well they are my children.” Catarina smiled and turned around wrapping her arms around Maryse’s waist.

“Your children know we have sex.” Maryse grimaced at her thought. “They know we’re together.” She added causing Maryse’s twisted frown turn into a small smile. It had to be a record.

“Yeah I guess they do know we’re together.” Catarina rested her head against Maryse’s chest feeling her jump again at the storm outside.

“Am I okay to leave you alone?” Maryse glanced out the windows and wrapped her arms around her warlock tightly.

“Will you come back after helping Jace?”

“Of course.”

“Will you be okay to handle those two alone?” Catarina pulled back to look up at her girlfriend.

“I think I’ll be okay.” Maryse nodded and kissed Catarina’s forehead.

“Alright, I’ll brave the next fifteen minutes without you. I’ll remind you I spent three hours without you to begin with.” Catarina laughed and patted Maryse’s rump before heading towards the door.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can babe.” She called leaving a jittering Maryse with a small smile. She looked out the window and watched nasty storm outside. At least Catarina made it all the more bearable. When she was here that is.


End file.
